No Reins
by SVUCSIWTRDOOLluver
Summary: Song fic mostly about Olivia, has some E/O, and if you don't like Kurt Moss, this would be one to read, it'll make you hate him even more!


Song fic about Olivia after she leaves Kurt, who was a controlling freak, and she feels free, hint of E/O

Song fic about Olivia after she leaves Kurt, who was a controlling freak, and she feels free, hint of E/O, mostly at the end.

Song: No Reins by Rascal Flatts

Olivia had been acting strangely for a while now at work, and her coworkers were starting to get worried about her. They knew she was dating that Kurt Moss guy, but they didn't think that a newspaper editor would do anything like that, control an SVU detective. The only problem was that they weren't thinking that it could happen, and indeed it was. Kurt was controlling Olivia, the loser and clown that he was, he could still control her somehow. What her coworkers didn't know was that he was planning to move them to Pennsylvania. Even Olivia didn't know that, so she came into work on a normal day and sat at her desk after a soft hello to everyone. They nodded, and she got to work, being really quiet, which was unlike Olivia. Then, her cell rang and she answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hello Olivia,"

"Oh, hey Kurt, what's up?"

"Get your stuff and meet me downstairs,"

"Why?"

"Because I said so, woman!"

"Um, okay,"

"And before you go, leave your gun and your badge on Cragen's desk, all right?"

"But,"

"No buts! Just do it!"

"Okay, okay,"

"Good, now get it done!" He hung up, and Olivia kept the threatening tears at bay. She got up and went into the locker room. Quickly, she scribbled off a note to Elliot, Fin and Munch, and slipped them in their lockers. Then, she wrote a note to them all, and walked to Cragen's office which, thankfully, was empty. She left her gun and badge on the desk and placed a note on top of them. She walked out, grabbed her coat and bag, and started to walk out, the threatening tears sliding down her cheeks.

"Hey, Olivia, where're you going?" She heard Elliot call, and she stopped, saying,

"I, uh, I have to go, um, look in your locker, it's all there," She looked back at her three coworkers that were like family to her, and they were startled to see tears on her cheeks. She twitched a smile and walked out, going downstairs to where Kurt was waiting. She got in, and the immediately smacked her and snarled,

"What took so long?"

"I, had to get my stuff together, Kurt, I apologize,"

"Good," He growled, started the car and drove off.

_She left that loser in a dust cloud, heart in his hand, chin on the ground, cried her last tear for that clown, she can see a little clearer now, she said, "Oh, oh, I gotta go find me" Oh, oh, she found the strength to break free, _

Meanwhile, Elliot, Fin and Munch had opened their letters and Olivia had basically told them goodbye, that Kurt was moving them somewhere. The letters felt wet, but they figured it was from water, or something. They walked into Cragen's office, where he was reading Olivia's letter.

"Captain, what the hell is going on?"

"Olivia resigned," Cragen said, disbelief in his voice. The three detectives looked murderous, and then Casey ran in and said,

"Oh my God, did you guys know?"

"Know what? That Olivia resigned?" Elliot said, and Casey looked shocked and said,

"She resigned?"

"Yeah,"

"Well, I didn't know that, I was talking about what that, that, Kurt was doing to her!" Those words stopped the detectives in their tracks and they stared at Casey, saying,

"What?"

"She left me a note, and it had invisible ink written on the back of it!"

"What did it say?" Fin said, and Casey bit her lip.

_Like a painted wild mustang, flying out across the open range, finally gets to live her life that way, no fear, no fences nobody, no reins, no reins,_

"It said that Kurt was abusing her, controlling her, and she couldn't stop it because he would kill her brother and her nephew if she didn't do what he said,"

There was a silence in the office, and then the detectives went to work trying to figure out where they could have gone, while Cragen got on the phone trying to get the borders alert to Kurt's car.

_All she's ever felt is held back, she says, "It's kinda nice to hear myself laugh" She's gonna do a lot more of that, she's making plans and making tracks, she said, "Oh, oh, I gotta go and find me" Oh, Oh, she found the strength to break free,_

Meanwhile, Olivia was silently crying all the way to Pennsylvania, which is where Kurt stopped at an apartment building and snarled at Olivia to get all of his stuff in first, and leave hers in the car. He stormed upstairs, and she followed.

When she was done putting all of his stuff away, she made dinner for them.

For a week, that's how it went, him abusing her, and Olivia just taking it.

Meanwhile, back in New York, the three detectives, Cragen and Casey were looking for her, but still had their caseloads so they couldn't spend all of their time looking for her. Elliot kept trying to call her, text her, anything, but to no avail. He wasn't aware that Kurt had taken her phone from her and blocked Elliot's calls, along with Casey's calls, Fin's calls, Munch's calls and Cragen's calls.

_Like a painted wild mustang, flying out across the open range, finally gets to live her life that way, no fear, no fences nobody, no reins,_

Then, one day, Olivia called her brother to check up on him and her nephew and learned that he had moved to New York to be near her, but she wasn't there. That was the final straw. She knew Kurt had no real hold on her, and it felt great. She put sleeping pills in his dinner that night, and he dropped off almost instantly.

She strode outside, and got in the car. She hit the gas pedal, and speeded out of there, a dust cloud flying behind her. A tear slipped down her cheek, and she knew she was crying for what could've been with Kurt, if he hadn't turned out to be such a controlling freak. She couldn't stop grinning; it just felt so good to be free, finally free of everything.

She stopped just outside of Pennsylvania limits and got something to eat. She hopped back in the car, bringing her drink with her and kept on driving.

_Oh, oh, she's learning how to let go, oh, oh, whichever way the wind blows, oh, oh, she's learning how to let go,_

She raced into New York, feeling like she was finally home. She stopped at her brothers new place and saw her nephew for a moment. She had her brother call the precinct and somehow he was able to get them all together in the precinct along with Casey. She didn't ask how, all she knew was that she was finally going home, and it felt great.

She hugged her nephew, kissed her brother on the cheek and that's when he noticed her bruises.

"Oh my God, Olivia, what did he DO to you?"

"It's nothing, really," Olivia said earnestly, and he shrugged, saying,

"Fine, but your detectives are going to tear him apart,"

"And I plan to be there when they do that," Olivia said, and hugged him again before hopping back in her car and almost flying to the precinct. She pulled up, and took a deep breath as she walked inside.

She got in the elevator and ran into Casey.

"Oh my God, Olivia!" Casey squealed as she hugged her tightly. Casey went on and on about everything, and then she saw the bruises on Olivia's skin.

"Oh. My. God. We are going to KILL him!" She hissed, and Olivia grinned. Casey went with her to the precinct, and then Casey flounced in and announced,

"Hey, look who I ran into?" The detectives looked at her strangely, and then Olivia slipped in and said softly,

"Hey guys,"

_Like a painted wild mustang, flying out across the open range, finally gets to live her life that way, no fear, no fences nobody, no reins,_

They just stared at her, and she smiled at them. Cragen was the first to recover, he pulled out her gun and badge and gave them to her, saying,

"Welcome back, Olivia, welcome home," She grinned at him and hugged him for a moment. Then, she turned back to the three detectives and Munch was the next to recover. He walked over to her and put an arm around her shoulders and said,

"Yeah, welcome back, Liv,"

Olivia winced and said,

"Watch the shoulder, John," He backed away, and she pulled down her shirt sleeve and they saw an ugly bruise on her shoulder. Fin recovered and strode over to her, and gently hugged her, saying,

"You've been through hell, baby girl,"

"Yeah, well, I'm all right now," He backed away, nodding, and then she faced Elliot. He growled,

"We are going to tear that, that, monster apart if it's the last thing we do," The others nodded in agreement, and Olivia shrugged, saying,

"I'm not going to stop you," He strode over to her and she held out his hand. He took it and they shook hands. Then, he gently pulled her into a hug and she clung to him for a moment and then backed away.

He took her home that night, and when he was getting ready to leave, a sob ripped through Olivia's throat and Elliot was at her side in an instant. He swung her up in his arms and put her to bed. She clung to him and begged him to stay, because she was scared. He nodded and lowered himself down next to her. He wrapped his arms around her gently, and eventually they both fell asleep.

_Like a painted wild mustang, flying out across the open range, finally gets to live her life that way, no fear, no fences nobody, no reins, no reins,_

A month passed, and Kurt came storming into the precinct. Only Olivia was in there, as the others had gone to get lunch and coffee. He saw Olivia, and walked over to her. He yanked her up by her hair and smacked her. She flew backwards, and hit the ground. He stalked up to her and kicked her in the side. He kept shouting at her, and beating her.

Finally, the rest of the squad rushed in, and saw Olivia get up quickly and watched as she gathered up all of her anger and strength and channeled it into her fist. She swung her right fist and swung it into his jaw. He flew backwards and knocked himself out. She stood there, holding her side and her jaw. Elliot rushed to her and hugged her gently, while Munch and Fin arrested Kurt and threw him into lockup. Cragen called for a medic, who taped Olivia up.

A few days later was the trial, and Kurt was sentenced to 25 years in prison with no parole. After the trial, Elliot went outside to see Olivia standing out there. He walked up next to her and wrapped his arms around her. She turned around and kissed him. He kissed her back, and then they heard the rest of the squad coming, so they back away and went out for celebratory drinks.

The End.

Hope you liked it, I love this song, and it just popped into my head. Please review, and thanks so much for reading!!


End file.
